Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 4-239540 discloses a film made of an aromatic polyester resin that serves as a reflection film for use in reflection plates in liquid crystal displays. This film has a problem in that the aromatic rings contained in the molecular chain of the aromatic polyester resin absorb ultraviolet rays and hence when the reflection film is exposed to ultraviolet rays, it is deteriorated and undergoes yellowing, resulting in that the reflectance of the reflection film is decreased. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-174213 discloses a film made of a polypropylene resin as a reflection film. This film has a problem in that when the film is to be disposed of, incineration of the polypropylene resin damages the incineration furnace since the polypropylene resin generates heat with a high calorific value. A further problem is, for example, that since plastics such as polypropylene resins are stable for a long time in natural surroundings, disposal of such plastics by earth filling allows the plastics to remain in soil for a long time, so that the service life of garbage landfills is shortened and damage the scenery and life circle for wild animals and plants.
Further, films made of polypropylene resins containing 60 mass % or more of inorganic fillers can not ensure sufficient film strengths so that such films tend to be broken during drawing and there is the fear of a decrease in stability in film production.
Reflection films for use as reflection plates in liquid crystal displays are required to have shape-retaining properties, that is, properties by which the reflection films can retain their shape when they are folded. Conventional reflection films have a defect that they have low “dead fold” properties.